Cigarette substitutes are known that deliver a flavorant or aromatic to the user when drawn upon in the manner of a conventional cigarette. Such cigarette substitute devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,342,853; 3,347,231; 3,683,936; and 4,995,407. One difficulty associated with such devices is the capacity to retain the flavorant in the device over time and to release an effective amount of the flavorant to the user at the time of use.
One solution to this difficulty is described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,231 in which a frangible container filled with a liquid flavorant or aromatic material is embedded in a central bore in a cigarette-shaped cylindrical element made of folded absorbent paper. Several means are disclosed for breaking the frangible container and releasing the liquid therein to the surrounding absorbent paper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,407, a plurality of vapor-emitting thermoplastic beads are contained in a cigarette-shaped tube plugged at each end by a porous, hydrophobic plug or are embedded in the porous plugs or a porous filler material disposed between the plugs.
It is also known in the cigarette filter making art to inject a liquid flavorant or to deposit a flavor-emitting pellet in the filter tow as the filter is being formed. Apparatus for making such flavor-containing filters are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,905 and EP Publication No. 0 573 279, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
It would be desirable to employ conventional apparatus and methods for mass producing cigarettes and cigarette filters in the mass production of cigarette substitutes or alternatives. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a cigarette substitute that has a long shelf life, is capable of effectively retaining and releasing a flavorant, and can be mass produced at a low cost.